


Turn Back Time

by cookiesruletheworld1088



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesruletheworld1088/pseuds/cookiesruletheworld1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaners 32 year old boyfriend turn into a 3 year old</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharpy=Patty

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in Chapters! Enjoy!  
> TURNING INTO KIDS IS NORMAL IN THIS FIC!

Kaner and Sharpy are a power couple. Their relationship is something everyone from the outside looking in want. They love each other, hate each other, and most importantly laugh with each other. Every day is a new adventure for the two that have been together for five years. And by now the average person or people would have gotten married, moved in or have children. Sharp and Kane aren't married, aren't living with each other or haven't thought of a baby. It doesn't matter to them and life went on.

Which is how Kaner is in Sharp's apartment elevator, on his way to Sharpy, carrying takeout. Its date night and Kaner is bouncing off the elevator to Sharp's place. Its three days after Sharps birthday and Sharpy turned thirty two, becoming so far ahead of Kaner. Age is just a number for them so it doesn't matter. Why should it?

Kaner walks down the hallway to Sharp's place, digging in his front jean pocket for his key. They both had keys to each others house just in case of emergency. Plus if Kaner wanted to sneak and play with Shooter, he could do it no problem. He and Shooter was unbreakable so after a while he didn't have to sneak.

Kaner is sticking his key in the lock when he hears crying. Kid cries. Not grown man cries. Sharpy sheds many tears after watching The Vow so Kaner can tell. The cries doesn't stop so Kaner decides. Why would Sharpy have a child in his home. He doesn't even like kids! Well kids that like the Canucks. Kaner still sticks his key in the lock and walks in.

The apartment is pretty dark, candles and the television illuminating the home. The cries stop after Kaner closes the door. A little figure turns and waddles towards Kaner. Kaner jumps back and hits the light switch. A little boy, dressed in a Thunder bay t shirt that's huge and red eyed looks up at Kaner. Kaner looks at the boy. He has Sharp's eyes, eyebrows and cheekbones.

Kaner has seen situations like these a lot. Turning into a baby was normal for the world and he really couldn't freak out. The only way you change is if that person your pestering doesn't want to be treated like a baby, they turn into a child. Kaner does try to treat Sharp like a child so maybe that's the reason. Taking a deep breath, Kaner sits on the floor in front of Sharpy.

"Hey there kiddo! There's no reason to cry." Kaner says soothingly. Sharpy sniffs.

" I scared of dark." Sharpy says wiping his eyes. Kaner picks up Sharpy and pushes his hair out of his face.

"Its okay. You hungry Patty?" Kaner says next, carrying Sharpy and the take out to the living room.

"Yea! Hunbry hunbry hunbry! Eat eat!!!" Sharpy says sweetly. Kaner smiles.

"I hope you like dumplings and stir fried rice." Kaner mumbles as he sits Sharpy on the couch and starts dishing out food.

"Make my heart swell!!" Sharpy says smiling.

Kaner rips the lid of the container off and puts some food for Sharpy on it. Sharpy is clapping and waiting patiently for his food. Kaner holds out the platter with a fork, putting it in Sharp's tiny fist. Sharpy looks at the fork and flings it across the room. He starts eating his food with his hands, some of it falling down his face and neck. It didn't help that he was eating sweet and sour chicken, the sauce covering his cheeks.

Kaner smiles and wipe Sharp's face every time he gets too messy. Somehow, Sharpy successfully feeds himself with his hands, smiling after he is done. He next crawls in Kaners lap.

"I watch Spongebob! Please Pat?" Sharpy looks so fucking cute, Kaner finds some re runs and Sharp claps happily.

"Make my heart swell!" Sharpy says as Mr. Krabs harasses Spongebob for a penny.

While Sharp's busy watching Spongebob, Kaner steps in the kitchen and pulls out his phone. He leans against the counter and dials Jonny's number. Maybe Jonny can help. Some way some how. Jonny sounds like he was sleeping and boo boo. Its only eight o'clock.

"What Kaner?" Jonny says crabby and harshly.

"Tazer we have a problem. Can you come over to Sharpy's place?"

"Just stop hiding Shooter's leash!"

"No asshole! And that's not even the problem! Do you still have my baby clothes from when I turned into a toddler?" Tazer holds his breath.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Sharpy is a toddler. He needs clothes and some of the toys I had." Kaner says bored.

"Shit. Okay I'll bring him some clothes tomorrow morning. Duncs or Seabs have his toys. No further questions." Tazer says after a long silence.

"Thanks man." Kaner says scratching his neck. 

Kaner wanders back into the living room where Sharpy is distracted by the yellow sponge on the screen. He's still in his super big Thunder bay shirt, seeming to not mind. Kaner smiles at Sharpy and ruffles his hair.

"Patty are you potty trained?" Kaner asks curious.

"Yea. No pamps for me!" Sharpy says sweetly.

"You are adorable." Kaner says kissing his head.

"Tank you! Make my heart swell!"

 

10&88

 

 

Kaner spends the night at Sharp's place, looking after Pat. Sharpy sleeps in the bed while Kaner sleeps on the couch in the living room. He feels strange sleeping in the bed with his toddler boyfriend. Just plain creepy. But Kaner makes himself useful and looks up more information about cases like these. Three weeks is about how long Sharpy will be a kid. Fucking great. Sharpy also won't remember anything which is a sham.

When Kaner hears knocking at the front door, he springs up from the couch and answers it. No surprise Tazer, Seabs and Duncs are standing on the other side, looking wistful. Tazer is holding a big cardboard box and Duncs is holding another box while Seabs has a plastic container full of toys.

"Come on in guys. Thanks for coming over." Kaner says moving out of their way.

"No problem. Where's baby Sharp?" Seabs says setting down his container.

"He's in his room sleeping." Kaner says rumbling in the boxes when Duncs stop him.

"No dude. He's staying with you so pack up baby Sharp and we can move him into your place." Duncs says looking around.

"I was going to do that! Get out some clothes and a winter coat." Kaner says stepping down the hall.

Stepping quietly into Sharp's room, Kaner tip toes in smiling. Sharpy is laid on his back, mouth open and hair unruly. Shooter is curled up right next to him and its the cutest fucking thing. Kaner creeps in and rubs Sharpy chest. Kaner speaks softly.

"Patty. Wake up. Its time to get up." Kaner says softly. Sharpy opens his eyes and smiles.

"Good mornin Pat!" Sharpy is sitting on his butt in an instant, looking up at Kaner.

"Morning. Okay here's what were going to do. First we're going to give you a bath, get you dressed and move you over to my place. Okay?" 

"Okay!"

Bathing Sharpy is uneventful, but is a lot of work. Every time Kaner washes his hair, Sharpy shakes it right out like a dog. Its pretty funny and its a great laugh. Sharpy is a sweet child overall, smiling and being a cutie pie. Duncs must have laid out Sharp's clothes cause once Kaner steps in Sharpy bedroom with Sharp in his arms, his clothes are there.

Duncs made sure to pile on layers for the biting cold which is great. A sick Sharp is a annoying Sharp. Sharpy talks excitedly about anything he could think of which is so fucking cute. After Sharp is bundled up, he and Kaner walk out into the living room where the guys are waiting.

" Seas, Ducs, Razer! " Sharpy runs and hugs all of them. They happily accept, smiling at baby Sharp.

"You ready kiddo?" Seabs asks picking up Sharpy.

"Yea Yea." Sharpy says playing with his mittens.

"I'll carry down the boxes. Duncs can you get the car seat for me?" Tazer says picking up the boxes. They make their way downstairs.

"Wait! Wat about Shooter?!" Sharpy screams. He looks like he's going to cry so that's more cargo.

 

10&88

 

Kaner gets Sharpy, Shooter and everything at his apartment successfully. Sharpy runs around Kaner apartment happily, climbing and jumping on Kaners bed. It's adorable actually. Seabs, Duncs, and Tazer stay over to help Kaner set up Sharp's toys and clothes while Sharpy eats oatmeal with fruit in it with his hands. It's around twelve when they finish up, bored.

"Dude I just remembered something." Duncs says slowly. Everyone looks at him even Sharpy.

"What? Did we forget something." Kaner begins looking around frantically.

"Yeah. What are we going to tell Q?" Everyone freezes and looks around like Q is going to jump out on them.

"Okay I got a plan. Everyone on the floor. You too Sharpy." Tazer sits on the floor and everyone joins him, making a huge circle. Sharpy crawls in Duncs lap and Duncs doesn't mind.

"Care to share?" Seabs says looking antsy.

"First we invite Coach to a nice lunch. Next we butter him up. Then we reveal baby Sharpy." 

 

10&88

 

"What do you boys want? Its your off day and you want to spend it with me at this fancy restaurant?" Q says voice filled with boredom. It kind of relaxes them at the table.

"Well um. Does this kid look familiar?" Kaner says pointing to Sharpy who is sitting on his lap, chewing on a piece of buttered bread.

"Yeah. Its Sharpy and he's a toddler. What do you boys want?" Everyone looks at him like he's insane.

"Have a nice lunch."


	2. Awful Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable Sharp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep it light for the bitter hawks fans. I know I am after yesterday. Let's go Hawks!

Kaner wakes up early the next morning along with baby Sharp trying to wake up but fails ultimately. Kaner quietly laughs and begins setting out Sharp's clothes for the day. First it was practice then to the grocery store then Kaner has to get more postage stamps. It wasn't fun when Kaner did it by himself and it sure wasn't going to be easy with a three year old. An three year old Sharpy. 

By the time Kaner gets done cooking breakfast, Sharpy is still sleeping, drooling on Shooter. Kaner pulls out his phone for a few pictures and softly wakes Sharpy. 

"Patty wakey wakey. Come on wake up. I've got blueberry pancakes." Sharpy wakes up instantly at the mention of pancakes.

"Cakes for me? Fat jackes?" Kaner laughs and picks up Sharpy and carries him to the washroom.

"You'll get your pancakes after your bath stinky boy."

Sharpy tends to get bored in his bath so he begins singing 'Hips don't lie'. Its funny watching Sharpy with a soapy mohawk sing off beat and clap off beat. Kaner manages to successfully clean Sharpy and not laugh. He gets Sharpy dressed in his clothes for the day and sits him down for his pancakes. Sharpy eats his cakes with his hands, making a sticky mess.

"Patty why don't you use your fork?"

"Don't wanna!"

"Here see look. No mess. Now you try."

"Nope!"

"If you use your fork, you won't get messy."

"Noooooooooooo!! Don't wanna!"

"If you don't I'll feed you myself."

"Nooooo!!" Sharpy flips over his plate and begins to cry. Kaner curses and sits Sharpy on the floor while he cleans up the mess.

"I still hungry!"

"You can have my pancakes buddy. It's okay."

"Don't want nasty cakes!" Kaner picks up Sharpy and wipes his face. He then sits him up again and tries to feed him.

"Big boy. I feed myself!" Sharpy wails.

"You have to eat Patty. " Sharpy cries more and hollers the more Kaner tries to fix it.

Kaner tries to feed him Cheerios, more pancakes, eggs , candy , chocolate , even milk. Sharpy rejects everything Kaner offers and he cries more than ever. Kaner hears a knock at the door and he stomps over and answers it. He swings open the door and Tazer looks at him kind of crazy.

"You okay Kaner? Is Sharpy okay? Why aren't you ready for practice? Did you remember we're carpooling?" 

"Why are you asking so many questions?! And yes I remember we're carpooling. Come in." Kaner moves to let Tazer in, ignoring Sharpy as he cries on the floor. Kaner just keep going to his bedroom and gets ready.

Tazer sits next to Sharpy, using his soft sleeve to wipe away his tears. Sharpy calms down, hiccups over powering his breathing. Tazer sits him in his lap, bouncing and cooing at him. Sharpy stops crying but he continues to hiccup and look up at Tazer with his tear stained face.

"What's wrong Sharpy?" Tazer tries to sound like a gentle mother, sounding like an uptight hockey player.

"Pat won't let me eat! I wanna feed myself! I big boy!" Sharpy says crying again.

"What do you mean he won't let you eat?"

"He make me eat with fork. I don't wanna use fork. I eat bestest with hands! He wanna feed me but I can do it my own! I big boy!"Sharpy wails sounding like a adorable barbarian.

"Okay. Let's fix it. How about you feed yourself and we clean you up. These pancakes are cold so how about a little Cheerios?" Sharpy quiets down and nods.

Tazer fixes Sharpy a very tiny bowl of Cheerios and Sharpy eats them happily with his hands. Tazer cleans him up and by time Tazer is bundling up Sharpy in his coat, Kaner steps out looking a bit more relaxed. He gives Tazer a thankful look and Tazer smiles back.

 

10&88

 

Sharpy sits on the bench at practice and waves at everyone that passes by. He gives Kaner a mean look and Kaner roll his eyes. Sharpy is just being ridiculous and cute at the same time. Kaner doesn't get jealous at all when Sharpy blow a kiss at Crow. He doesn't. He swears he doesn't.

 

10&88

 

"Who put marshmallows in my shoes!" Shawzy squeals. It's the end of practice and everyone is getting dressed.

"Who wrote on my shirt with aftershave?!" Saader says holding up the mess.

The locker room erupts with accusations and pointing fingers. Tazer tries to calm down everyone but he notices he has goldfish crackers crushed in his deodorant. Kaner along with Hoss check their lockers to assure that their things aren't damaged. Then Bollig puts two and two together.

"Wait! Where's baby Sharp?!" Everyone looks around and their eyes land on Sharpy, who is getting held by Q.

"I'm made oopsie. Sorry. Hug?" Sharpy holds out his arms and everyone folds. Q puts Sharpy down and Sharpy hugs everyone. He sticks his tongue out at Kaner when Kaner reaches for his hug.

"Ran out! All gone!" Sharpy runs and sits in Tazers locker and talks to Tazer. Kaner doesn't get jealous. She doesn't.

 

10&88

 

"Take him! I had enough! He's awful." Kaner screams as he flings a bag at Tazer. Tazer stopped in for lunch and everything was fine. Until Sharpy threw every last vase and lamp on the living room floor. He also threw his lunch on the ground, and he threw a cucumber slice at Kaner.

"It's only been a day Kaner."

"I don't give a hell! He's just mad he can't eat with a fork!" Sharpy cries at that.

"I wanna come home wit you Tazer. Pleassse!!!!!!!" Tazer gives in and takes the overnight bag and picks up Sharpy. Sharpy yells at Kaner:

"Tuck you fat ass!" He also flips Kaner the bird. Kaner uses all his might as he slams the door behind them.

 

10&88

 

It was eleven o'clock a night when someone beat on Kaners door. The last people he expected to see was Tazer and Sharpy. Sharpy held his arms out to Kaner, smiling.

"I'm so sorry Pat. I made big oopsie and I sorry. I sorry I messed up your home and I cursed. I wanna come back with you. I sorry. Forgive?"

Kaner waves goodbye to Tazer and scoops up Sharpy who already has on pajamas. Kaner let's Sharpy sleep in the bed with him and he isn't to upset like earlier that day.

"Make my heart swell!"


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpy gets younger. But can it be fixed?

The day after Sharp's bitch fit, Kaner uses his common sense and decides not to throw Sharpy out. Its not a smart thing to do at all so Kaner becomes patient. That's all he needs. But after Sharp's nap, Sharpy stumbles into the living room looking a lot smaller than before. Kaner turns the television off and looks at Sharpy sideways.

"Patty? What happened? Why are you smaller?" Sharpy shrugs.

"Don't know. Guess how old I'm am?" Sharpy says smiling.

"Sure."

"Two! I two year old." Sharpy climbs on the couch with Kaner and kisses his cheek.

"Oh. I thought you were three."

"No no. Two."

"Holy shit."

"Bad word. Bad bad bad!" Sharpy presses his tiny palm to Kaners mouth and giggles.

"I like you better when your younger. Your nice." Kaner pulls Sharpy in his lap and kisses his head.

"Tank you! Hungry hungry. Food food." Sharpy says crawling off the couch.

"Okay. Lets see what we have to eat." Kaner walks in the kitchen with Sharpy trailing behind him. Kaner doesn't think that anything that requires a fork shouldn't be made so he settles on pizza.

"How about pizza?"

"Yea yea. Pizza yum yum!"

"Okay I'll order the pizza. You want to watch t.v?" Kaner pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials someone.

"Yeas! Help me? I wanna watch Little Einstein's!" Kaner and Sharpy wonders into the living room and Kaner switches on Little Einstein's.

"Make my heart swell!"

Kaner goes back into his kitchen and calls Duncs, Seabs, and Tazer. He also dials Bicks since he always tries to lend a helping hand. They all say yes which is a score and Kaner orders an extra large pizza. He tries to calm down for two seconds but he can't. His boyfriend is a child and he needs him back to his grown up self. He misses Sharpy so so much and he's not sure if he'll be able to take care of a two year old.

Someone knocks on the door and Kaner walks pass a clapping Sharpy and answers it. Its Duncs and Seabs looking worried and its probably because of Kaners face. He's hungry and stressed.

"Come in. I ordered pizza a while ago so it should be here." Kaner moves out their way and they step in raising their eyebrows. Sharpy turns and waves.

"Hi Duncs and Seabs!" 

"Hey Sharpy. What are you watching?" Duncs sits next to Sharpy looking interested while Kaner pulls Seabs into the kitchen.

"Hey Kaner are you alright? You look bad. But not that bad."

"No. Sharpy turned a year younger and he's only been a kid for three days! What happens if he gets younger everyday? We can't fix it. I just need help. I'm spazzing out Seabs."

"I know Kaner. I don't know how I could fix it but I can help you if he gets annoying."

"Thank you. He's surprisingly nice for his normal troll self."

"I thought you liked his troll ness."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. 

Duncs hollers from the living room" Tazer and Bicks are here. So is the pizza guy." Kaner with Seabs hot on his trail come into the living room. He pays the pizza guy and begins serving pizza to everyone, keeping a close eye on Sharp. Sharpy doesn't seem to care, eating all of his cheese and pepperoni off and then eating the sauce and bread.

"Kaner you alright?" Bicks questions.

"No. I need to talk to you guys about something important."

"It's okay Kaner if Sharpy killed your pet turtle." Duncs says in a hushed tone.

"No he didn't kill my pet turtle." Kaner says just a harsh and quiet.

"Why the hell are we whispering?!" Seabs questions whispering.

"Because we must be keeping something a secret!" Bicks says annoyed

Everyone looks at Tazer who's muching on his pizza happily, talking to Sharpy. They stare for a whole five minutes until Tazer looks over and hunches down with the rest of them. Sharpy just shrugs and goes back to watching Little Einstiens.

"What is wrong with you fucktards?!" Tazer whispers.

"Sharpy turned a year younger and I don't know what to do! What if he gets so young to the point where he's a little sperm?!"Kaner says in oone breath.

"Uh gross and I think I know what could help. But can we go in the kitchen? My back is beginning to ache." Bicks says. They all quickly move into the kitchen and they talk in a normal tone.

"Okay Bicks what do you have to offer?" Kaner says looking hopeful.

"Amanda makes me wear this necklace which can protect me from becoming a child. And if I do it can turn me back instantly. If little Sharp wear it he can be an adult in about a day. Wanna try it. Okay." Bicks answers his own question and snaps off the necklace.

"Thanks Bicks. But what if you turn into a child?" Kaner asks taking the necklace.

"Don't worry. I got another at home."

 

10&88

 

Kaner feels he's about to pass out because Sharpy doesn't change. He's still in a little kid body after four days. Kaner falls asleep on the couch at night after crying.


	4. 3, 2, 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patty=Sharpy

Curled into a little ball on the couch, Kaner silently cries. He just wants his Sharpy back if that's too much to ask. He misses Sharp's smile, his voice, his big body laying next to him, his cooking and just him in general. It feels like Sharpy haven't been a child. It feels like Sharpy is gone and doesn't know it. His wonderful boyfriend is laying in his bed sleeping, unaware of Kaners breakdown.

Kaner just lets his tears fall, not bothering to wipe them away what so ever. He doesn't notice the heavy footsteps in the living room or the hand on his back at all. The thick raspy voice catches him off guard.

"Kaner. Peeks. I know your awake and I need some goddamn clothes! Its fucking freezing in here!" Kaner turns over happily, staring at an naked, adult Sharpy who's butt naked wearing a frown as he shivers.

"Sharpy! Baby your back to normal!" Kaner literally jumps on Sharpy and knocking Sharpy down on the couch. Sharpy chuckles deeply and rubs his back.

"Yeah I'm glad your warm because I'm freezing my fucking nuts off. Can we please be sentimental after I get some clothes?" Sharpy questions. Kaner lets it slide as he crawls off of Sharpy and he walks into his bedroom with Sharpy following. 

Sharpy sits on the edge of Kaner's bed while Kaner rummages around for Sharpy some pajamas. He finds a pair of Sharp's pajamas and one of his shirts that he left. He also flings some briefs at Sharpy along with his clothes. Sharpy dresses quickly and he growls out thank you.

"Kaner if you wanted to hug me and cuddle me I'm still open." Sharpy spreads his arms out and Kaner runs in them. He hugs Sharpy and Sharpy kisses his curls.

"You know you were a cute baby." Kaner says staring up at Sharpy.

"I know. Thanks for taking care of me babe." Sharpy leans down and steal a kiss from Kaner.

 

10&88

 

"Peeks I was thinking about a few things." Sharpy breaths out after he and Kaner finished having. 'I misses you' sex. Kaner looks up at Sharpy sleepily.

"Yes? Care to let me know?" Kaner whispers not making any since.

"Well after everything I realized that my bed is too big for me and matter of fact this entire apartment."

"Okay?"

"Well that can happen in our apartment."

"I'll move in with you jeez!" Kaner says smiling.

"Good because the heating in your apartment sucks ass."

"Yeah just the heat is the reason you need me here."

"I don't know why I want you around so much asshole." Sharpy laughs.

"Its cause you love me and can't live without me."

"That's kind of true."

"I know."

 

10&88

 

 

"Why do you insist on bringing me here to your cottage?" Kaner puts his hands on his hips staring at Sharpy like he's crazy. Sharpy unlocks the door to the cottage.

"Well we have a nice cottage."

"Okay Sharpy I'll marry you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! (Expect more Sharpy and Kaner stories)


End file.
